


The Listener

by mangabreadroll



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangabreadroll/pseuds/mangabreadroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you hear the Voice, it is not enough. But is that what YOU think? Or the others who have fallen under its spell? And do they even think the same? What if it is NEVER enough?<br/>A very short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Listener

I stumble out of the darkness of the four walled chamber, my senses blurred, my movements unclear not just to my eyes, but also to my mind. Light that was once warm now blinds my eyes. My feet barely settle completely onto the tiled floor between steps as I stagger back intro reality.

  
The Voice still rings in my head - deep, sonorous, soothing, yet chilling to the bone if I think about it for too long. Some people say the Voice differs according to who listen to it. Some say it threatens, hiding horrors under a convincing layer of false sympathy and concern. Some say there are deeper meanings to its hypnotizing riddles, drawing them in and making them question it as well as their own being so much that they struggle to isolate themselves from anything that obstructs them from hearing it again. Who are these people anyway? Why these varying results? Why do they vary?

  
I realize I'm making these questions up as I leave. I realize I'm twisting them as they surface, almost as if I am not satisfied with the number of questions I've asked, like I've never asked enough before, that I should ask more, completely ignoring the fact that the more I ask, the more I will not be able to answer.

  
I twine the wires of my listening device around my fingers. What is this Voice? Not who, but what? Is it Madness? Inquisitiveness? Uncontrolled curiosity, Delusion? Where is this place it's coming from, and does it even belong there? Does the Voice belong to its owner? Does it even have one?

  
 _More questions,_ reality tells me.

  
I stop short at the sudden action of my own consciousness regaining control, but then I start to feel relieved. At least the real world has started to assure me that that is what it is - real. And yet, as I walk down the stairs, I question the short period of time the Voice returns to speak to me at regular intervals each month.  
I feel as if it is not enough.

 


End file.
